


Worst Birthday Ever

by darkjin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Begging, Enemas, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Just pure torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Muteness, No Remorse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, broken spirit, no redeeming value, this is not BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/pseuds/darkjin
Summary: Today is Jackson's birthday, and Gary has a special birthday surprise for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you know what today is?” 

Jackson didn’t react. He was curled up in a fetal position on the floor of the downstairs basement, trying to breathe through the pain coursing throughout his body. Both of his wrists were broken during his struggles last week and have yet to be properly set. He guessed that the whip lashes on his back were infected because he could feel heat deep inside the lacerations. Oddly enough, his legs and feet were relatedly unscathed but they ached from constantly struggling against his leg restraints.

Thankfully, Gary didn’t require a response. “It’s your birthday.” Jackson’s stomach clenched in fear. This couldn’t be good, not with that gleefulness in his captor’s voice.

Gary continued, “I got you a birthday present. I will give it to you in a little bit.” Jackson had no hope that his “birthday present” would be something he actually wanted, like his freedom, or a day’s respite from the constant torture and rape, or even something as simple as medical care or a solid meal.

Gary released the shackles binding Jackson to the floor by his broken wrists.

After pausing for a moment for Jackson to react, Gary apparently lost patience with Jackson’s failure to appropriately show his appreciation. Gary pulled Jackson’s head by his hair so that Jackson was looking straight into Gary’s ice blue eyes. 

“Say thank you,” Gary demanded.

Once upon a time, his immediate reaction would have been “fuck you.” But that was before Jackson learned that the consequence of not submitting would not be worth the momentary pleasure of asserting his identity as an independent adult. Now, he had no pride. He was well and truly broken.

“Thank you,” Jackson mouthed. His voice was destroyed from the prolonged laryngitis caused by constant screaming and throat fucking, and he was now virtually mute.

Gary released Jackson, letting Jackson slump carelessly to the concrete floor. Jackson closed his eyes, trying to stop the nausea the brief movement caused.

Because he still had his eyes closed, Jackson couldn’t anticipate Gary’s next move. 

Gary grabbed Jackson’s hips, easily flipping him around so that he was on his elbows and knees facing away from Gary. Before Jackson could prepare himself for penetration, Gary shoved something like a narrow dildo up Jackson’s ass. For a brief moment, Jackson was grateful that it wasn’t Gary’s cock or a fist, until it started to fill. It was only then that he realized that Gary was giving him an enema. Soon, the pressure in his colon increased until Jackson began cramping painfully. 

“If you release before I tell you to, I will make you regret it,” Gary threatened. Jackson knew how creative Gary could be with his punishments, and Jackson did not want to find out what Gary would do next.

Jackson tried to disassociate again, but his mind wasn’t cooperating. In the end, he could only endure and quietly whimper as he suffered.

Gary finally gave permission, and Jackson shitted all over himself and the floor. The foul odor was overwhelming, but Jackson’s sense of smell was dead. 

He could feel the blood leaking down his thighs again. Just one more in a long list of injuries.

Jackson wondered briefly what Gary wanted next. He was half afraid Gary would order him to lick up the shitty discharge. But Jackson didn’t have to wait very much longer to find out.

New pain flared on his back, as the icy water from a hose pierced his open lacerations. He felt like he was being whipped all over again. Jackson couldn’t breathe; his lungs clamping shut from the icy water. He alternated between gasping for air and the air rushing out as he tried to scream. He curled in a defensive, miserable ball and tried to protect himself as best he could during the water assault.

Gary used the hose just long enough to spray the shitty discharge down the corner drain and get Jackson completely soaked. Then Gary liberally poured some type of alcoholic soap over him. The soap burned, and Jackson could feel his body spasm involuntarily from the cold and excruciating burn from whatever alcohol-like substance was in the soap.

Tears streamed down his face, and Jackson tried begging even though he couldn’t voice anything out load.

Gary smirked at Jackson’s pain, like Jackson was just a silly pet performing tricks.

If that wasn’t enough, Gary then used a steel scouring pad to ruthlessly abrade Jackson’s skin to remove the dirt, sweat, piss and cum. Gary scrubbed until Jackson’s skin was bright red, ignoring Jackson’s struggles to cower away.

Gary applied another layer of soap. This one, thankfully, didn’t wasn’t alcohol-based and didn’t further irritate Jackson’s wounds. 

“Stop struggling. Submit.”

Jackson slowly blinked, then nodded. He was tense, but he stopped trying to cower from Gary.

Gary didn’t leave an inch of Jackson’s body untouched. At first, Gary focused on Jackson’s face, caressing it and massaging his cheeks in small circles. His hands lingered over Jackson’s ass crease while lathering more and more soap, sliding up and down, and fucking his ass with his fingers. Gary stroked Jackson’s flaccid penis in a strange imitation of a lover’s touch. Even when Gary brushed his teeth, Gary slide his fingers in and out in a parody of fucking him.

When he was done, Gary used the hose again to rinse Jackson off. Jackson was too exhausted to cower again from the biting sting of the icy water. Jackson obeyed Gary’s commands to bend over so Gary could get closer to wash his ass, and to turn over.

Trust Gary to make bathing the most painful experience ever.

Despite having clean skin and teeth for the first time in a month, Jackson felt disgusting. He could still feel Gary’s hands possessing him.

“Come.” Jackson was slow to obey, feeling light-headed, but he did. Gary led Jackson out of the downstairs basement that served as Jackson’s prison since his capture. Jackson needed help climbing up the stairs, lacking the strength to balance on his own and unable to use the hand rails because of his broken wrists.

Gary led him upstairs to the main floor, and into his office. Jackson yearned to look out the window, but he restrained himself. He waited by the door for further directions. Jackson was a little confused about the change in his routine, and why Gary wanted him in his office. Since Jackson was taken by Gary, he stayed in the basement prison downstairs.

Gary sat down on the sofa.

“Come here and kneel up.” The coffee table was set back just far enough for Jackson to kneel between it and the sofa.

“Open.”

Jackson expected to be told to suck him off, but Gary surprised him. Gary hand fed him a small piece of chicken. Jackson never tasted anything so divine before. He was normally given a liquid diet, with a lucky combination of meal replacements, protein shakes, warm piss, and cum. More often than not Gary made him lick up his meals from a bowl on the ground like a dog. The last time he had solid food was … was… Jackson refused to finish the thought.

Gary continued to hand feed him pieces of chicken, and even some rice pilaf and green beans. Jackson tried to show his appreciation by sucking Gary’s fingers clean after each bite. If Gary could be gentle, Jackson would have gladly sucked him off in exchange for solid food. He was that grateful.

When he was done, Gary held up some white pills. “Take these.” Jackson didn’t question him and obediently swallowed the pills. He had an idle hope that maybe the pills would kill him.

Gary commented, “You are so broken now.” Jackson silently agreed. Jackson waited for Gary to continue, but apparently that was it. 

Gary encouraged Jackson to lean against the sofa and started stroking his hair. Jackson didn’t protest the contact. He was just happy to be able to rest for a while after eating a solid meal.

Jackson puzzled over why he was allowed to eat and leave his basement prison. Was that his birthday gift? Or did Jackson suddenly “graduate” and was now allowed upstairs full-time, or was this a temporary thing? What did Gary want from him now?

Suddenly, Jackson looked up at Gary.

“You’re going to kill me.” Jackson mouthed.

Gary smiled at him and continued to pet his hair like a beloved dog.

Jackson tried to stay awake, but his body drifted asleep. He prayed he wouldn’t wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - I may only write 1 or 2 more chapters for this one. I have a couple of ideas floating around, so we'll see how this goes.

The pain in his wrists forced him awake. He tried to jerk them back closer to his chest, but they were chained above his head. His breathing became erratic and he could only make soundless whimpers in lieu of screaming. Tears burned his eyes blinding him, causing him to panic even further. 

In his panic, Jackson didn’t immediately realize that he could stand up straighter to relieve the burden on his wrists. Once he did, his panic began to subside leaving only the usual anxiety and pain and fear.

He expected to see Gary nearby, but Jackson couldn’t see him. Instead, Jackson was the center of attention of a group of leering men surrounding him. A few had slaves kneeling at their feet, but the majority of them were alone. One in particular drew Jackson’s attention for the sole reason that he was so much younger than the rest of them. But the lust in his eyes matched the other men around him.

“Thank you for coming tonight.” Gary spoke from behind him. “When I got Jackson, I didn’t think he would survive long enough to reach his 30th birthday. As you know, the survival rate for my slaves is generally only a week.”

Jackson wanted to snort. He loved how Gary described how he “got him” so benignly. As if Gary didn’t kill his parents and rape Jackson for the first time still covered in his parents’ blood.

“But Jackson here managed to last.” Gary reached out to gently caress Jackson’s cheek. Jackson squeezed his eyes shut but tolerated the touch.

“He deserves something special for his birthday for being so strong. So, to celebrate his 30th birthday, I decided to have this party with him as the guest of honor.” Gary walked over to stand to the side, just forward enough that Jackson could see that Gary was holding a small basket.

“As a birthday gift to Jackson, I’m giving him the opportunity to widen his experience. Jackson has never been with any other men except for me. I taught him a lot,” Gary had to pause as everyone else chuckled, “but there’s only so much he can learn from only me.”

Jackson shook his head with an emphatic no, mouthing “please.” But Gary ignored his begging as usual.

“Each of you will get an opportunity to play with him. Since it’s Jackson’s 30th birthday, there are 31 numbers in this basket. One for every year, plus one for good luck. You pick a number, which gives the order of who will go first. You can do whatever you would like with him during your time.” 

“No limits?” someone asked.

Gary replied, “None. But please be considerate to those after you. It would be very unfortunate if Jackson were to expire before all of you got a chance to play with him. You each get 25 minutes to do whatever. No other questions? Great. Let’s pick.”

Jackson quickly realized that 31 men with 25 minutes each would mean that he would spend the next 13 hours being raped continuously. He couldn’t do this. Jackson pulled against his restraints, uncaring if he damaged his wrists further. He needed to escape. Do anything to escape this coming ordeal.

Jackson lost time and only came back to himself in time for the first guest to “play” with Jackson.

“Hiya sweets.”

The first guest looked like a hardened gang member, with a broad face, bald head, and scrolling tattoos across his bare chest. There was nothing soft about him. But Jackson knew he couldn’t be worse than Gary. Gary may look like a tax accountant, but he was easily the most sadistic psychopath Jackson could imagine.

“Why don’t you get me warmed up?” He idly pulled out his fully erect penis through his pants.

Jackson’s chains had enough slack now for his hands to touch the ground, presumably loosened while he was panicking. Jackson also noticed that most of the guests had stayed around, some openly masturbating.

Jackson knew there was no point in resisting and he should submit, but he couldn’t do it. It was one thing to be so conditioned to obey Gary, but he wasn’t ready to submit to someone else without force.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that, huh?”

He looked to someone behind Jackson. “Ro, mind helping out here?”

Jackson’s hair was grabbed from behind, and he was suddenly kicked behind his knees. He fell to the ground, with the hand grabbing his hair forcing his head back. 

The first guest then stepped up to Jackson and grabbed him under his throat. “You’re going to be a good cocksucker. You’re going to take me nice and deep down that throat. Get me nice and wet. If you aren’t the best cocksucker I’ve had, I’ll fuck you with a barbed wire dildo. Got it?”

He then rubbed the tip of his cock against Jackson’s lips. Jackson mentally braced himself then reluctantly opened his mouth to take the tip in.

The first guest’s entire cock rushed in, not wasting any time before shoving himself down Jackson’s throat. He replaced Ro’s hands in his hair, and used the leverage to fuck Jackson’s mouth with more vigor. Jackson tried swallowing, but the cock was too thick, too fast for Jackson to relax enough to swallow. Jackson started gagging, but the first guest continued to fuck Jackson’s throat without mercy or even pulling out enough for Jackson to get a breath in. Jackson tried to use his useless hands to force him away, but his broken wrists wouldn’t give him any leverage enough to push.

Just as Jackson’s vision dimmed and he thought he would suffocate on his cock, the cock pulled out enough for Jackson to get a good breath in. One breath later, the cock was forced back down Jackson’s throat. Jackson didn’t know how long they continued like that. He lost any fight in him as he became more oxygen deprived.

Once Jackson was fully limp, the first guest flipped Jackson on his back. Spreading Jackson’s legs wide, he thrust inside in one smooth stroke without any further preparation or lube. 

Jackson’s body immediately tightened with pain, his entire body becoming rigid and taunt. Jackson’s face contorted in another silent scream, and he again tried pushing with his hands, but his hands had just as much force as a newborn infant. 

“Go ahead, scream.”

He pulled completely out, loving the feeling of Jackson’s hole spasming around his cock as he reentered Jackson. He also loved seeing Jackson’s body thrash each time his hole was forced open to accept his cock, and how Jackson’s breaths got squeaky when he tried to scream in pain. He especially loved how he didn’t need to be considerate or care whether Jackson was damaged in the process.

“I love the sounds you make. I should fuck all my slaves mute like you. So much better than a gag.” 

He continued fucking Jackson with deep strokes as he leaned forward so they were face to face like lovers. He slid his hands up Jackson’s flanks and down his arms in a slow dominating caress. He gathered Jackson’s wrists and moved them to the side of Jackson’s head. Jackson’s wet eyes pleading for mercy.

“Scream for me.”

Jackson’s tears continued to pour down his face, and he tried to scream louder. Anything to stop the pain. But no sounds other than his squeaky breaths emerged. Jackson tried begging, mouthing “please” and “stop” over and over again like a mantra. But no matter how he tried, he was irreversibly mute. He didn’t have a voice to scream with.

“I said to scream.” He then pressed down harder on Jackson’s broken wrists, causing Jackson’s body to thrash uncontrollably. Jackson lost track of time, his entire world was unrelenting sharp pain.

The first guest’s thrusts become more erratic and violent, inching Jackson’s body across the floor with each thrust. With a violent snap of his hips, he came in a gushing wave in one of the most pleasurable orgasms he’s had. He continued to fuck Jackson through it until he was completely done, before finally withdrawing with a wet pop.

“How was he?” asked someone.

“Good enough for a free fuck.”

Jackson didn’t feel the blood and cum leak out of him for more than a minute before someone else’s cock was already shoving inside his bloody hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson lost track of which number he was on. They all blurred together. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, because he was certain that the number of men remaining was still too many. He just knew pain. The entire world was pain.

He must have passed out, because the next thing he knew, he was being injected with something. Then another injection. Gary then forced something some type of powder in his mouth, which dissolved instantly and tasted syrupy sweet. That was followed by a pill which Gary shoved in before Jackson could see what it was. 

“That should perk him right up.” Gary then disappeared back into the crowd.

The young guest which Jackson noticed before came to the front. “I’m next,” he said, holding up a card. Jackson lifted his head up just in time to see the number on the card. He was only on the 8th one? He could have swore there were at least 15 men already. How the hell was he going to survive the night if he already needed drugs to keep him awake after only 7?

He let his head fall back down to hang towards the floor. Jackson was currently laying face down on a whipping bench. Thankfully he was restrained by his elbows, not his wrists. The bench forced his ass up on display and his legs wide.

The younger guest knelt down by Jackson’s face, stroking his hair back from his face. He whispered, “I’m so glad that your birthday is today. If it was last week, I would have missed it. This is so perfect. You are the perfect treat for graduating. Just the going away present I need before fucking college bitches.”

Whatever. Jackson ignored the little prat’s murmurings. 

The prat stood over Jackson and tsked over his bloody back. “Do we have any of that powder stuff? You know, the stuff the military uses to stop bleeding?”

Jackson let the sounds of various replies and movement float over his head. He was just happy that his bloody back was enough of an issue that the prat wasn’t immediately continuing with whatever rape or torture he had planned.

Then the nerves in his open bloody back spasmed as a powder was being liberally sprinkled on, cauterizing his back. Jackson thrashed in his restraints, but he was restrained too tightly to move even an inch. He began panting harshly, trying to find some way to bear the pain. The powder continue to burn over every part of his back. Jackson could no longer tell which pain was from the initial lashes and which was from the powder burning him.

Jackson didn’t even wince when the prat began to enter him. The pain of the prat raping him felt so far removed in comparison to all his other injuries. He was used to rape. 

But somehow during the prat’s rape, Jackson felt himself becoming aroused. His groin felt warmer and began to tingle. His penis was crushed against the bottom of the bench, or else he would have worried that he was actually getting an erection. 

Jackson shifted a little, trying to convince his body to ignore the growing tightness in his balls. The prat ignored his movements and continued fucking him, and incidentally, rubbing Jackson’s prostate in the right way. Jackson tried everything he could think of to distract himself, including the very real and unignorable pain in his wrists and back. But he felt himself get closer and closer. He was certain that he had a full erection now, despite the awkward positioning and the overwhelming pain.

Thankfully the prat finished quickly.

Jackson almost hoped that the next person would beat him. Anything to make his god-awful erection die. Please don’t let them see. Please go away. Please stop.

But God was not listening to Jackson’s prayers that day.

The next guest wanted something very different. Without a word, he unshackled Jackson’s restraints, then carefully lifted him off the bench.

Jackson’s erection became painfully obvious to everyone once his hips left the bench. He could hear the catcalls, and ribald suggestions on how the seventh guest should handle Jackson’s erection. Jackson hoped the suggestion to geld him wouldn’t be taken seriously.

Oddly enough, the man didn’t say anything to the others’ ribbing. He just continued carrying Jackson to the bed in the next room. He gently laid Jackson on his side in the center of the bed and closed the door so that they were alone. Jackson finally looked at his next tormentor.

He was older with graying hair but still physically attractive. Jackson could see ladies calling him a gray fox. The stray thought lingered and took root.

“Are you thirsty?” Gray Fox handed him a bottled water from the nightstand. Jackson accepted it gratefully and finished the bottle in one gulp. Jackson then returned his attention to Gray Fox.

Gray Fox smiled back at Jackson when he noticed that he had Jackson’s attention again. Then he began to strip.

Jackson immediately closed his eyes and tried to curl up as tight in a ball as his damaged body would allow. 

He felt a hand touch his head. “Shh, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Gray Fox whispered. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

Jackson just shook his head like a child refusing to believe that monsters under the bed weren’t real. Jackson’s monsters were very real, and not just under his bed.

Jackson felt Gray Fox settle in the bed in front of him. At first, Jackson didn’t feel anything. Then a soft kiss against his lips. The kiss didn’t demand anything from Jackson, just seeking to comfort. Jackson didn’t respond back to the kiss, too afraid and abused to trust any comfort from anyone. The soft kisses continued like loving caresses, just on the corners of his lips, not forcing his mouth open or demanding entry.

Jackson’s erection became more painful, and he couldn’t help but sway his hips a bit to try to relieve the pressure.

Gray Fox must have noticed, because the soft kisses stopped. Jackson immediately froze. When Gray Fox didn’t immediately make another move on Jackson, Jackson opened his eyes.

Apparently Gray Fox was waiting for Jackson to open his eyes, because as soon as Jackson opened his eyes, Gray Fox breathed around the head of Jackson’s penis. Gray Fox licked up Jackson’s shaft like a long-denied treasure he desperately wanted. His talented tongue then moved back down, paying special attention to the vein underneath.

Jackson started rocking his hips again, his need to cum becoming more painful than all his other injuries.

Gray Fox kissed the base of Jackson’s cock, and his hands gently rolled his balls. He continued his trail of kisses back down until he reached the tip. Gray Fox took just the tip inside, sucking on it and gently laving Jackson’s slit.

Jackson gasped in wonder. All thoughts of the past, of his fears, anxiety about his future, drained away. Jackson was completely grounded in the present and how Gray Fox was arousing him further. He was never attracted to men before, but this wasn’t about sexual attraction. It was need and comfort and safety. He didn’t realize that this part of him wasn’t broken, that he could still feel this. 

Gray Fox began taking more of Jackson’s cock in his mouth, then bobbing at a torturously slow pace. The suction was so perfect, and the warmth of Gray Fox’s mouth kept Jackson right on the edge. Jackson began panting, his hips instinctively trying to thrust faster. But Gray Fox controlled the pace and he would not be rushed.

Jackson began whimper silently. He needed to cum. Whatever it took, Jackson would willingly endure it for this momentary pleasure. Jackson reached down with his hand to touch Gray Fox’s head to encourage him along.

Gray Fox then swallowed Jackson down to the root. Jackson began crying, the pleasure was so overwhelming. Gray Fox picked up the pace, and looked up at Jackson with twinkling eyes that said Gray Fox loved every second sucking on Jackson’s cock.

The debauched vision was enough to tip Jackson over the edge. He came hard, jerking deeper down Gray Fox’s throat. Gray Fox continued swallowing as Jackson’s seed filled him up. Jackson’s orgasm felt endless, and wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure washed over him. He felt euphoric. 

Gray Fox then came up, kissing Jackson. This time the kisses were demanding, and Jackson opened willingly. Jackson could taste his cum in Gray Fox’s mouth. Although he didn’t taste substantially different from everyone else, the taste was not as off-putting. Knowing Gray Fox swallowed his cum first made a difference in Jackson’s perspective.

Gray Fox’s tongue slipped in and explored Jackson’s mouth, licking the inside thoroughly. Jackson responded and played with Gray Fox’s tongue, enjoying the pleasure of the shared intimacy.

Gray Fox’s hands began to wander over Jackson’s body. At first slowly, to see if Jackson would protest. Then, more boldly caressing his chest and abs. His fingers lingered over old scars, as if wishing his touch could heal. Gray Fox eventually reached down and gently stroked Jackson’s now flaccid cock a couple of times. Jackson felt safe in Gray Fox’s embrace.

Jackson hesitantly began to reciprocate by touching Gray Fox. Gray Fox allowed Jackson to explore on his own, to take his own pace as he was comfortable. Jackson never touched another man like this. As a lover. As if Jackson wanted it too.

Jackson inadvertently brushed against Gray’s Fox’s hard length. Jackson began to worry. Was Gray Fox going to fuck Jackson now? That’s why Gray Fox was here, right? 

Gray Fox reached over into the nightstand, and took out the lube. Jackson held his breath as Gray Fox applied some to his cock. Then, Gray Fox took one of Jackson’s hands and deliberately put it on his cock. “Stroke me,” he whispered. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Gray Fox moved Jackson’s hand, showing him the tension and pace. Jackson followed, unsure but gaining confidence as he saw Gray Fox getting closer to his orgasm. Gray Fox started moaning in pleasure, and Jackson looked at him in awe. Jackson never thought he actually wanted to see another man orgasm, but he wanted to see Gray Fox orgasm.

Jackson used his other hand to tip Gray Fox’s head forward so Jackson could claim another kiss. Jackson couldn’t get enough of those kisses.

Gray Fox came quickly, his cum jetting out in thick ropes over Jackson’s hand. Jackson broke off the kiss, then making sure Gray Fox was watching, he brought his hand up so he could lick the cum off while looking straight at Gray Fox.

Again, although Jackson had swallowed cum many times before, this felt different. Jackson wanted this. Here, in this moment, Jackson wanted this. He felt free to want, to need.

Gray Fox kissed him again. Then, he eased back, gentling the kiss as if to say good-bye. 

Jackson wanted to thank him, for connecting him with this part of himself again. But before Jackson could try to communicate, Gray Fox stood up. 

Looking back down at Jackson, he said, “I see how you managed to survive being with Gary for so long. You are a good whore. Definitely worth keeping around.”

It was a splash of cold water thrown in Jackson’s face. He stared back in stunned disbelief. He was so confused.

Gray Fox laughed at Jackson’s expression. “You didn’t think that I really cared about you, did you?”

Jackson shook his head, not so much in response to Gray Fox’s question but more in disbelief that he was so wrong in trusting Gray Fox. In feeling safe with him.

“You’re so fucking easy. Slip you some viagra, go easy on you, and you melt right into my hands.”

Jackson tried to hold in the tears threatening to come out. This hurt worse than all the other rapes and torture combined. 

Grinning, Gray Fox called out, “Hey Keith! You still want in?”

At that, Jackson’s tears came unbidden. He couldn’t imagine how Gray Fox would hurt him even worse, but he was certain that he was about to find out.

The door opened, and Keith came in. He looked at Jackson’s heartbroken expression and laughed. “No shit! You managed to do it again?”

Gray Fox grinned, like he accomplished something to be proud of. “I’m a true master.”

Keith slapped him on the back good-naturedly. “So, do you wanna finish it like before?”

Gray Fox smirked. “Oh yeah. I didn’t fuck him in the ass yet. You wanna fuck his mouth?”

Keith started unbuckling his belt in response. 

Gray Fox didn’t want for Keith to finish undressing. He went to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He smeared a little more on his cock.

He carelessly flipped Jackson onto his back, ignoring Jackson’s open lacerations. He made sure to position Jackson’s head over the edge of the bed for Keith. Gray Fox crawled between Jackson’s legs. He easily caught Jackson’s legs as they tried to kick him, and spread them wide bent against Jackson’s chest. 

“This is a good look for you. Waiting for someone to fuck you hard.” Jackson closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Gray Fox slowly pushed his thumb into Jackson and started finger fucking him with it. “Relax. Good whores accept the cocks given to them.”

Jackson tried to let that statement slide over him, but it refused to go away.

Jackson felt Gray Fox’s thumb leave only to be replaced by his cock. The pressure against his hole continued until Gray Fox’s cock forced its way in. The small amount of lube wasn’t enough to ease the way, but Jackson’s blood soon flowed freely again. Gray Fox fucked him slowly but steadily, making sure to rub against Jackson’s prostate with each stroke.

Keith grabbed Jackson’s head and positioned it upside down underneath his cock. When Jackson didn’t immediately open up, Keith just held his nose shut. When Jackson finally opened his mouth to gasp for air, Keith forced Jackson’s head further back against the side of the bed and thrust straight into Jackson’s throat. Jackson’s hands immediately came up, they couldn’t go much to stop Keith from fucking his face. Keith loved his position; it opened the throat so completely and gave him control over the airway.

Gray Fox and Keith began to sync in rhythm, each taking turns thrusting in Jackson. Neither by itself was particularly painful, but jointly they made Jackson feel like he was being ripped into two.

And again, Jackson began to get an erection from the rape.

Gray Fox must have been waiting for it, because he started stroking Jackson in time with his thrusts. Jackson tried to protest, but Keith’s cock down his throat made it difficult.

“Why not let yourself get a little something out of this too? It’s not wrong for a whore to like getting fucked.”

Jackson found himself wanting to believe the truth in that statement. He thought he was broken before tonight, but he realized he was wrong. Some small part of him still protested, still resisted, still fought. Still hoped.

Even after feeling so hurt by Gray Fox and knowing that the feelings he inspired were not trustworthy, Jackson’s feelings of feeling safe with him lingered. Maybe those lingering feelings were the result of Stockholm Syndrome, but those feelings were convincing. But those feelings were not to be trusted. He couldn’t trust himself.

Jackson stopped protesting, resisting or fighting. Stopped hoping for a better future.

He broke completely.


End file.
